


through thick and thin

by flotsam45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Tooru, Omegaverse, alpha!hajime, also he is insecure for the purposes of fluff and only fluff, tooru is eight months pregnant or smth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flotsam45/pseuds/flotsam45
Summary: Hajime comes home to an emotional Tooru, and he does everything he can to understand and make things right.Edited and revised RP from September 2014.





	through thick and thin

He was huge. Well, of course he was...the Omega was pregnant with several of his Alpha’s pups. Though despite that fact, Tooru saw himself as fat and ugly. Nothing more. He loved his pups, cooing at them every so often, telling them he loved them, suggesting names, but he hated how he looked. The hatred got even worse as he came into his eighth month, he had gotten so big and his mate would have to help him with nearly everything now. He was a burden and he was sure that the love of his life hated him. Hated Tooru for how he looked and how helpless he was. Tooru only dreaded his final month of pregnancy where he’d be in bed almost the whole time until the pups decided to come. Over the pregnancy Tooru had grown distant from his mate. He would only talk to him so often and really only as him for anything if his back was in terrible amounts of pain. Other times he would just smile and nodded at his love, then watch him interact with their pups. Though Tooru was feeling the worse of it today. His mate was at work finishing some last minute things before his paternity leave. This left the Omega home alone to cry. To let everything he’s been holding in for so long out, before his love came home.

 

Hajime had only gotten through less than half of the work he had been assigned, when all of his coworkers simply snagged all of his papers, claiming his work as their own, and listened to none of his protests. Even his boss had turned a blind eye, telling him to just go home already. Guilty, but relieved and immensely grateful, he thanked them, and bid them farewell, heading home from work for what would be the last time in a few months. He hummed to himself on the drive home, already in a cheerful mood at the prospect of being able to spend uninterrupted time with his Omega at long last.

He pulled into the driveway, climbed the steps of their porch, and unlocked the door, letting himself in. "Tooru? I'm home!" he called. He shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie, going from living room to kitchen, kitchen to bathroom, looking for his mate. He snuck closer to the bedroom door, peering in with a wide grin on his face, only to have it fall upon seeing the state the Omega was in. "Tooru?"

 

Upon hearing his mate's voice ringing from the foyer, Tooru scrambled to act as if nothing was wrong. Though as big as he was it was a difficult and travail task. He managed to toss out all of the used tissues, clean his face of tears and his runny nose, but failed to mask his solemn face and bloodshot green eyes. Not to mention he returned to cuddling Hajime’s pillow as he wrapped himself underneath the blankets to find comfort and warmth. He couldn't help but to sniffle as his mate came into the room. "Hey, Iwa-chan" he murmured with a raspy voice and smiled, as best as he could, up to his mate.

 

"Tooru, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Hajime asked, approaching and taking a seat on the bed next to his mate. "What happened?" he asked quietly, reaching over and rubbing Tooru’s side soothingly. It wasn’t like his mate to be in such low spirits.

 

Tooru swallowed hard, his throat was growing raw again because he wanted to cry for worrying his lover. He felt like a terrible Omega. "Nothing, I'm fine," he lied and smiled as he bit his lip to keep it from trembling. "I'm okay, Iwa-chan," he assured with a soft voice and resting his hand on Hajime’s as it rested on his side.

 

Hajime’s frown lessened some. "Are you sure?" he asked, lifting his thumb and running it over Tooru’s hand gently. "I don't want you to be overexerting yourself, alright? Take it easy." He offered a smile.

 

Tooru nodded and cleared his throat, "I'm sure." He sighed softly as Hajime started to stroke his hand with his thumb. The Alpha was so gentle with him, and he didn't deserve it. "I'm not going to overexert myself, Iwa-chan," he said quickly and little harshly, last thing he was wanted was to have his mate do everything for him now, he didn't want to become even more of a bigger burden, "I know what I can handle." He rubbed his nose to subtly rid himself of the snot that was running from his nostril and smiled up at him.

 

Hajime nodded. "Alright." He leaned down, and kissed Tooru gently, slowly, and deeply. His smile had widened some by the time he pulled away. "I love you." he said fondly. "You know that, right?"

 

Tooru cupped his mate's cheek and squeezed his eyes shut as they kissed, it made him feel loved. His heart surged at the smile that grew on Hajime's handsome face. "I love you too," he practically whispered. Silently he nodded at the question and simply went to caress his mate's cheek.

 

"Good." Hajime leaned in, brushing his lips against Tooru's in a fleeting kiss, before sitting back up, and sighing happily. "I think I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" he offered.

 

The brunette blushed a little at the next small kiss they shared. "Y-Yeah," he nodded before pulling himself up to sitting up. He huffed and rested his hand on his belly, rubbing the warm mound as he did. "I can do it darling," he smiled small, "Don't worry about it."

 

Hajime crinkled his nose. "I wanna make it." he said childishly. "Besides, I haven't been able to do much for you recently." he mumbled. "Let me do this for you?" he said, his tone pleading. "Please?" Honestly, he had been feeling immensely guilty for the past few months, still having to go to work, leaving Tooru alone for hours every day. He wanted nothing more than to pamper his mate in these last months of his pregnancy.

 

"B-But I can still do it," he looked at Hajime's face desperately, only to realize that the man wanted to proceed in making the beverage. "Iwa-chan, yes you have, you've been doing loads for me even though you don't have too," he said softly and ran a hand through his own brown curls before caressing his mate's cheek again. He nibbled his lip, knowing that it was better to just let Hajime have this task so he could continue doing everything else. "Okay," he nodded finally, smiling softly and small, "You can do it."

 

Hajime beamed, and kissed Tooru firmly, pleased. "Thank you." he murmured, standing, offering a hand to his mate for support. He knew that it was getting increasingly difficult for Tooru to do things like sit down or stand up from a sitting position due to his large belly, and Hajime wanted to make sure that Tooru didn't lose his balance and fall. "C'mon." He smiled.

 

Tooru blinked a few times before enjoying their firm kiss. He nodded at his mate, but was still iffy on letting him do anything for him. The brunette's cheeks grew a light blush as he took his hand and was helped up onto his slightly swollen feet. A hand went to brace his incredibly aching back, and he huffed as he adjusted to the weight of the pups in his womb. His other hand rubbed circles against the large belly and he smiled back at Hajime and began to follow him to the kitchen.

 

Hajime pulled out the kettle, and filled it with milk, setting it on the stove to boil. He brought out a couple of mugs and put them on the table, and dug a couple of packets of hot chocolate mix from the pantry. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the milk to come to a boil. As he waited, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Tooru and his round middle that Hajime found incredible. He smiled to himself, proud of both himself and his mate.

 

Tooru took a seat at the table, rubbing his lower back as his free hand went from rubbing his belly to massaging his swollen ankles. Before he found himself crying and curled up in bed, as soon as Hajime left for work the Omega went to work cleaning just about every inch of the house, from laundry to window washing, and that of course made his entire body ache. Despite all of that, he was still left with the nagging sense that he should help his mate with something. He caught Hajime smiling to himself, which made Tooru's mood a little bit better. After a few minutes of just sitting, Tooru stood and waddled his way to the fridge and asked, "Want something to eat dear? I can make you something."

 

"Not really hungry." Hajime murmured, walking over and standing behind him, his front flush with Tooru's back. "Although, if you're on the menu, I might reconsider." he said lowly, falling silent for a moment before chuckling. He'd only been half joking. If he were given the opportunity though, he would certainly not back down on his word. Hajime rested his head on Tooru's shoulder, tilting a little to press kisses to his neck.

 

“Oh, okay," he closed the fridge door and shifted on his feet before stopping when Hajime pressed close to him. His freckled cheeks brightened with the action. The Omega went speechless at the comment, and he shook his head quickly as he face grew completely red. Hajime was crazy, he couldn't want him with the way he looked. "I'm not on the menu," he murmured with his voice sheepish and small, "Maybe another time." He moved his head so Hajime had room to press kisses his neck.

 

Hajime sighed disappointedly. "That's a shame. Are you sure the chef won't make an exception for me?" he asked, his hands leaving their perch on Tooru's waist and sliding forward, coming to run his hands along the underside of the heavy mound, feeling it's weight. The instinctive side of him was pleased that his mate had been so fertile, but the more civilized part of him was just excited with the idea of the two of them becoming parents not too long from now. He gave Tooru's neck a gentle nip, and then slid his tongue over the area in silent apology.

 

Tooru's heart wrenched at hearing Hajime sigh. Terrible Omega. He shook his head of the thought before he brought him to tears again. He actually managed to chuckle with Hajime's comment, and small little gasps escaped the brunette as he watched Hajime's hands roam his huge belly. The pups gave a lazy kick every so often at the hands of their father. A wholehearted smile grew on his face as his hands settled at the base of his belly. "Maybe I can put the request under consideration," he said quietly before gasping and purring just a little bit at the neck nip and the lapping of his mate's tongue of the skin.

 

Chuckling softly, Hajime let his hands wander a little further up, pushing up Tooru's shirt, and caressed the round expanse of skin. He hummed contentedly at the feeling of the pups moving around within Tooru, happy to feel them active - he hadn't had much chances to take time to feel their growing children in the few months prior. "So…while the chef debates, d'you think I could get a little appetizer?" he murmured, nuzzling into Tooru's neck.

 

Restraining himself from pushing his mate's hands away, the Omega rested his own hands at the top of his growing middle. He bit his lip as Hajime caressed his middle, it had expanded and left a few ugly stretch marks. Tooru prevented many of them by rubbing lotion into the skin whenever he had gotten the chance. The babies wiggled around and kicked away happily, the brunette let his mate feel their children. Tooru looked at the window at the pale wintery skies and swallowed hard, and asked sincerely since his self-doubt was now clouding his mind, "Are you sure you want this?" He leaned his own head against Hajime's.

 

"Want what?" Hajime asked, confused. "Tooru, what's wrong? I come home to you looking absolutely miserable, and you're acting…strange." he said slowly. "Tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, nudging his mate gently, encouraging him to turn around and face him.

 

Tooru swallowed hard once again, shaking his head as he looked down at his stomach. He rubbed his gravid belly softly, and said suddenly, "Want me. Are you sure you want me?" Now he definitely did not want to turn around to face his mate. He stood there, quiet and solemn as he tried not to let tears creep on him again. "I'm bothering me," he said shutting his eyes tightly and sighing deeply, "Everything about me is bothering me."

 

Hajime was silent for a long moment, absolutely stunned. But he quickly tightened his loosening hold on his mate. "Tooru, of course I want you. I love you. I love you so much, and for the life of me, I can't see what's bothering you so much. All you're seeing are your imperfections, but to me, those are undoubtedly just more reasons to love you. You're so amazing, Tooru." he said firmly.

 

As hard as the brunette tried, tears started to blur his sight again. They were brought on by half guilt and half joy. The Omega bowed his head forward and sniffled, then began to wipe his tears and runny nose with the sleeve of his wool cardigan. "I love you too, Iwa-chan, more than you can ever understand," he said after a long pause of him just sniffling and whimpering quietly, "I just feel like I'm a burden."

 

Hajime's heart broke. How long had Tooru been feeling like this for it to have come to this? Hajime felt awful about not realizing sooner. "Tooru, you are anything _but_ a burden. You are the highlight of my life, and you're the most important person to me. Nothing you do could _ever_ be a burden to me." he said. "I love you. And I'm so sorry I didn't realize how you've been feeling sooner. But Tooru, you…" Hajime paused, finding himself tearing as well. "You are so, _so_ precious to me. You could ask me to get you the moon, and I'd hack NASA and somehow pull it off. You could ask me to go halfway around the world to get you some rare spice, and I swear, if I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat. So don't think that asking me for little favors or relaxing or _taking care of you_ would ever be a burden to me."

 

Tooru rested one hand onto the top of his belly, as the other hand desperately went to wipe away the falling tears and snot coming from his nose all the while Hajime spoke to him. His sweet Alpha, so caring and loving to him. All Tooru has been doing, was fearing that the man could possibly fall out of love with him. He hung onto his every single word, crying a little harder at hearing his mate's voice crack, laughing at the mention of NASA, and smiling just a little when he said that couldn't be a burden. "I love you too, Iwa-chan," he sobbed out rubbing his eyes, almost childlike, "You don’t have to apologize about not seeing how I was feeling. I was doing everything I could to hide everything from you, because...well, I didn't want to burden you with something that's probably because of my stupid hormones.” he hiccuped. “It's just that, you'd come home so tired and then I would ask you for back rubs and of the like, or those few times when I've yelled at you because I wanted some obscure food at 3 in the morning. I hated myself for bothering you for things like that because I'm so big and useless." He shook his head and rubbed his belly as the pups became fidgety with Tooru's emotions. "I know that you would anything and everything for me and I'm sorry for not thinking, Iwa-chan...I'm so so sorry for being so irrational and stupid. I'm sorry," he dropped his face into his hands.

 

Hajime made soft 'shh'ing sounds, broken by his planting of kisses to Tooru's jaw. "Please don't apologize, Tooru. You have nothing to be sorry for. From what I've read on pregnancy, it's not at all uncommon to be so upset over such things. It's alright." he said. "It's alright." He nuzzled into the omega's neck once more.

 

Tooru blubbered as he tried to relax as Hajime shushed and kissed him. "O-Okay," he sniffled and nodded as he continued to wipe his eyes, "I-I'm still so-sorry for being so ridiculous about all of this." Tooru leaned in to the nuzzling before turning around to bury his face into Hajime's chest and clutched his work shirt, taking in his Alpha's scent.

 

Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru, and ran his hands up and down Tooru's back, hoping to calm him more. "It's alright." he repeated, pressing his lips to the Omega's temple. He held his mate, beginning to sway slightly, rocking side to side to a soundless melody.

 

It took a while more for Tooru to completely calm down, but safe in Hajime’s arms, his breathing eventually evened out, and the aching throb in his chest subsided. He thanked his lucky stars for letting him have Iwa-chan as his mate. Strong, kind, sweet Iwa-chan. “I love you.” he sighed, finally looking back up at Hajime.   
  
“I love you too.” Hajime said fondly. “More than you could ever know.”


End file.
